You Changed My Life, Lovebug
by ya-they-were-all-yellow
Summary: Blaine finally knows. And now he needs to tell Kurt. My OTP Klaine! BlainePOV. Song- Lovebug by The Jonas Brothers


I find myself sitting in the little hidden garden that only I ever use, my head whirling and confused. I never thought this would happen. This shouldn't have happened. But it did, and I'm so happy. I've just fallen in love. But not with just anyone, no I fell in love with my best friend. Well, let me go back to this morning and I'll explain everything.

My mornings used to be very routine. I wake up to my alarm at 6 like always. I take a shower and sing Katy Perry songs at the top of my lungs. When I'm done I go into my room with my boxers on and, like always, wake my roommate. You would think that after 2 years at Dalton Nick would be able to wake up early, but he couldn't, because he stays up late texting Jeff. Everyday we go through the same crazy thing. I wake him up after my shower and he stays asleep. Then, I get dressed and gell my hair. I try to wake him up again, and it does nothing. Then, just before I go down the cafe to get my morning coffee, does he jump out of bed, scream "I'M LATE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME BLAINE?" before taking a 3 minute shower. After he's done, we meet his boyfriend, Jeff, for coffee where we all order the same usual coffee. We did the same thing, exaclty the same thing, every day. Until Kurt showed up.

After Kurt transfered to Dalton we got very close. I could definitly call him my best friend. We can talk about anything and everything, But, contrary to what every single Warbler and a majority of the guys at Dalton think, I don't like him in THAT way. I've never been interested in him in a way other than a friend. That is until today, but we'll get to that later.

Now when I wake up in the morning, it's not to my alarm, but to Kurt's good morning text. They are never the same. Sometimes they simply say "Good Morning, Blaine!" but sometimes it's in a foriegn language, " Bon Matin!" or it's song lyrics or a poem. It always manages to put a smile on my face first thing in the morning. Then, in the shower I sing whatever song Kurt had been making me listen to the night before as we did homework. And, the best part is that I don't have to wake up Nick anymore. Kurt rooms with Jeff and he takes away his phone at night, so Nick goes to sleep earlier and gets up better, Then, I go to coffee with Kurt where we always get a different coffee, because he says we have to try them all. You may be wondering what this has to do with me falling in love with him, but be patient. I'm getting there.

Now, this relavation of how much Kurt has changed my life didn't happen right away. At first, I just adapted. But today, I realized how much happier I've been lately. I just didn't know why, not yet. I went to all my classes, and in the ones where I used to have no close friends I now have Kurt, as we have the same schedule. That's another thing he's changed. Now, we pass notes and make faces at each other during classes.

He affected Warlber's practice too. And not just because he added another member, another voice. Before him I never had somebody to sing duets with randomly. But now, I have him and his voice that perfectly compliments mine. I love singing with Kurt, and listening to him sing alone. Just another reason why I fell for him earlier today, which I'll explain now.

I was sitting in the Warbler commons reading a book Kurt recomended and listening to a song Kurt put on my Ipod. That's when I realized all the things he's changed since we met. All the different experience's I've had. How happy I've been. That's when I realized how much I loved having him in my life. How much I loved him...I LOVED HIM! I shot up out of the chair I was sitting in a ran to my garden to think of a way to tell him my new revalation. That's where I am now.

How exactly does one tell their best friend that they think they are in love with them? Especially someone as fantastic as Kurt, who deserves the best. He's so great and beautiful and his voice...that's it! A song! He'll love the romantic gesture and it's the best way for me to say my feelings. Perfect! Now to chose a song...

My phone rings, showing the name 'Kurtie' and my favorite picture of Kurt, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"Now I'm speechless over the edge and just breathless-"  
Yes, I have a Jonas Brother's song as my ringtone for messages. But only Kurt's, because it's his guilty pleasure and that's his favorite song. A lightbulb moment! Yes! That's perfect! I answer Kurt's text, telling him that, yes I will meet him for coffee later. I run to my room and get my guitar. I already know the notes because me and Kurt had a game where I'd pick a song for him to learn on piano and he'd pick one for me on guitar. This is what he picked last time we played.

I practice for the next two hours, making sure it's perfect before I text Kurt.

Blainers:  
Hey Kurtie, meet me on the fields in 5? -B x

I get a reply almost instantly.

Kurtie:  
Ya sure, Blainers. -K xxx

I'm so nervous standing there with my guitar. When Kurt walks up looking so perfect I almost forget my plan and just kiss him right there. But I can't. I have to do this right, So, I take my tie off and tie it around his eyes. "Blaine what are you doing?" he asks confused. I take his hand and start leading him to the garden. "Just trust me, Kurt." I say. We enter the garden and I remove the tie and continue. "I- I'm really nervous right now so bear with me here." He nods, adorable confusion still on his face.

When I sit down and start to strum, he instantly reconginzes the song. I start to sing.  
"Called you for the first time yesturday I finally found the missing part of me I felt so clost but you were far away Left me without anything to say."

Realization dawns on his face as I stare into his eyes and I small smile appears on his face. I smile as I sing the chorus.  
"Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again Hopeless, head over heels in the moment I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again."

I sing the rest of the song and when I'm done, I start talking. "Kurt, before you came to Dalton, I was stuck in the same boring routine. But then you show up and you added fun and happiness and craziness into my life. You are so beautiful and your eyes are the best thing I've ever seen and just get lost in them. I can talk to you about anything and I always feel so comfertable around you." I grab his hand. "I trusted you with things about my old school and my family that I havn't even told Wes and David or Nick. I guess what I'm saying Kurt is that I want you to stay in my life but as my boyfriend instead. Kurt Hummel, will you please be my boyfriend?" I look up into Kurt's beautiful eyes and I see tears in them, that I'm sure are reflected in mine.

"Blaine Anderson, that was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me! Of course I'll be your boyfriend!" Kurt smiles at me and I shoot up from where I was sitting, still holding Kurt's hand. "Really?" I can't believe he said yes! Kurt laughs, that beautiful musical laugh and nods. I take my other hand and put it on his face.

"I love you, Kurtie." I say, before I lean in and capture his lips in a kiss. He gasps at the feeling and I let out a small moan. Kurt's lips are so soft and warm against mine. I pull back after a few seconds and leave our foreheads pressed together.

"I love you too Blainers, so much." And really, who could blame me for kissing my boyfriend again after that?

And the next time I sing him 'Lovebug', at our ten year reunion, in the very same garden, it's to ask him to keep changing my life. To marry me. And of course he says yes. 


End file.
